ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dvp7
Spelling Thanks for your recent contributions! Please note, though, that we've standardized on American English (vs. British English) spellings throughout the site. This is not to indicate that one is "right" and one is "wrong", but only to maintain consistency, and American English was chosen since Star Trek is an American franchise. As such, command centre already exists at command center (which is actually just a redirect to bridge). Again, thanks! -- Renegade54 15:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Robot Hall of Fame Just letting you know it was not actor Brent Spiner who was inducted in the Robot Hall of Fame, it was Data – the character, not the actor. I have thus reverted your changes to the news panel. Spiner is a person; Data is the robot. A fictional robot, yes, but a robot nonetheless. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:01, 26 April 2008 (UTC) FA Hey. I saw you added the template for FA nomination to . As it's your suggestion, please add a subsection on Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles (under Nominations without objections for now) with your reasons for the nomination. Thanks! – Cleanse 13:35, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Movie trailers Instead of adding the movie trailers at the top of each article as such, they might be better located in the background information section. Located at the top of the article, they over-ride the sidebar, which we've designed to sit at the top right of the page. As the top of the page. It might be worth bringing it up in a forum posting as to where these should be located, if at all. -- Sulfur 18:54, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Dark Frontier Nomination Hi there. I noticed you voted on the Klingon history article for FA. I was wondering if you would mind taking a look at the article aswell? -- TrekFan 02:15, 14 August 2008 (UTC) PNA Hi. When leaving PNA messages on articles, you should leave a note on the talk page explaining why the article needs attention. Thanks, Cleanse 04:47, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Episode Links Hey Dvp7. When linking to episodes, please use the eplink template. This will automatically add the "(episode)" qualifier, so that you're linking to the episode itself and not a redirect. So to link to the DS9 ep "Inquisition", as an example: produces . Or to specify the series, just add the three letter abbreviation, as follows: produces . Thanks, Cleanse 03:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Thank you for cleaning the vandalism from my page. Satyrquaze 22:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. – Tom 23:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ditto for me, Dave! --TribbleFurSuit 23:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) No problem guys. I'd say this on all your talk pages, but I've already made about a billion edits today undoing the vandalism... :) Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Well I don't thank you. You are a terrible person and you made me cry...PSYCH! --OuroborosCobra talk 23:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :D Dave''Subspace Message'' 23:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::A bit delayed, but sincere thanks as well.– Cleanse 00:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks for cleaning the vandalism on mine as well.-- 03:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Interwiki links When correcting spelling on a page, please never never never never change the interwiki links. That's what connects us to other language versions of Memory Alpha. The only time those should be changed is when the article at their end has been changed. No other time. Really. -- sulfur 20:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :No problem, thanks for letting me know. Dave''Subspace Message'' 20:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Siqar I'll keep my eye on him, but we could be wrong. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 22:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC) qualifiers and POV Please don't mix in-universe article titles with real world actor names. Use the "alternate reality" qualifier instead so that your POV is consistent. --Alan 04:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okrona Before changing further pages, could you please see Talk:Okrona? Thanks, Cid Highwind 11:51, 15 June 2009 (UTC)